My Season 9: 901 3 Times 3
by lenzinoH20
Summary: After Phoebe and Coop return from their romantic trip, Piper and Paige are ready to relinquish their powers while Phoebe is hesitant just a warlock named Manlike is after them.


This is the 9th season I would have wanted to see from Charmed, and tell me what you think so far.  
**Teaser:**  
A witch runs into her apartment and locks the doors. There's a thunderstorm, the woman shuts all the shades. She lights up all the candles in her home and chants. Then a mysterious figure appears from out of the shadow. The witch turns around and screams as the figure stabs her to death. Cuts to Piper running home and gets out of the pouring rain as she enters the manor. She hangs up her coat and puts down her bags.

Piper: "Paige...Paige?"

Paige: "Up here!"

Piper goes upstairs and meets Paige in the attic where she finds Paige next to the Book.

Piper: "Hey, whatchu doin'?"

Paige: "Just finishing my little insert into the book, I can't believe it's finally over."

Piper: "I know, it feels kinda weird, I mean there hasn't been any warlocks or demon attacks for the last 3 months and counting."

Paige: "I know. It's been great with Henry and I finally moving into our own place, not to mention finally having a marriage."

Piper: "Yeah isn't the marriage life great?"

Paige: "Hardly, and I thought being a witch was tough, the cleaning, the groceries, the cooking..."

Piper: "You cooked dinner for Henry?"

Paige: "Well, when I mean cook I mean making him a sandwich before he goes to work and not burning the house down by doing it."

They begin to walk out the attic downstairs into the hallway.

Piper: "Well, if you need any tips just call me, as you have plenty of time to learn."

Paige: "Great, I can get cooking tips from one sister and relationship tips from my other...and speaking of our sister, isn't Phoebe suppose to be back from her trip with Coop?"

Piper: "Well, the last time I called her, she said she be back in a few days, but by the sounds of her and Coop were pretty busy of you know what I mean."

Paige: "Ehh, I get the picture. It's just been a while since the 3 of us have been together and just hope our post-Charmed lives don't mean we grow farther apart."

Piper: "Are you kidding? When she gets back, we'll be so close she'll get sick of us."

They get downstairs and as they go to the kitchen, Coop and Phoebe appear in a glowing pink heart.

Phoebe: "Bonjour sisters!"

Paige: "Phoebe!"

Piper: "Phoebe, Hello."

They both hug Phoebe and hug Coop.

Paige: "So how was Parie?"

Phoebe: "OMG, it's everything I thought it would be, romantic, beautiful, and glamorous if you can get over the rude-over-tourists attitude."

Coop: "We got you some gifts."

Coop gives them some...

Piper: "French toast...that's cute."

Coop: "I'll get our bags home and see you later."

Phoebe: "You bet."

They kiss and Coop disappears with the bags in a glowing pink heart.

Paige: "Okay, we have a lot to gasp about."

All 3 sisters go upstairs.

**Opening Credits (Billie, Coop, and Henry have been added to them!!!) Guest Star: Eric Balfour as Stealth!!!**  
**Act 1:**

Upstairs, Phoebe kisses Chris as sleeps and covers Wyatt. She walks out and goes to her old room and meets with her sisters.

Phoebe: "I missed the boys so much."

Piper: "And they missed you, especially Chris who you've missed his birthday by the way."

Phoebe: I'm sorry, did you get the card I sent him."

Piper: "Yes…I did…today."

Phoebe: "Today…why so late? I sent it months ago."

Piper: "Well mail travels so these days go figure."

Paige sits next to Piper on the bed.

Paige: "Speaking of travel, we've been dieing to know about you and Coop, so dish."

Phoebe: "We'll sorry to disappoint, but there's nothing to dish."

Piper: "Oh, come on, we're sisters."

Paige: "Yes, fell free to unwind your lustful secrets."  
Phoebe: "I'm serious, I mean the most we did was tour the city and get to know each other. Like did you know Coop's been a cupid since he was a kid?"

Piper: "Poor guy."

Phoebe: "I know, he said he was told the love of others' come first and that I was the first woman he ever loved."

Piper and Paige: "Awwwwww."

Phoebe: "I know, but enough about me, what have you guys been up too, It feels like forever since I've seen you."

Phoebe jumps into the laps of her sisters.

Paige: "Besides the struggle of being a housewife, Henry and I have been great."

Piper: 'And Leo and the boys have been, too."

Phoebe: "And no demon attacks, right, nothing happened?"

Paige: "Are you kidding? We're been so demon free, I'm starting to miss those guys."

Piper: "Ha, speak for yourself. And speaking of demons, Paige and I have been thinking."

Phoebe: "About?"

Piper: "Relinquishing our powers, I mean Leo and Billie taking care of the next generation at Magic school and we don't have to protect Wyatt and Chris anymore."

Paige: "Except from puberty."

Piper: "Ohh please, don't remind me of those years to come, I have enough to worry about."

Phoebe: "Like demons?"

Piper: "No…I mean like diapers…are you sure you're okay?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I fine…it's just you know I'm tired and I have to get back to work tomorrow…so do you guys mind if we talk about it later."

Paige: "Sure, it's not like we have to rush it."

Piper: "You sleepin' here tonight?

Phoebe: "Yeah, a few of my stuff is still here."  
Piper: "Good night."

Paige and Piper shut the door as they leave, while Phoebe gives a worried look. Cuts to the underworld where a warlock blinks in.

Manlike: "Almost enough power."

Then a demon walks out of the shadows.

Stealth: "Why are warlocks so cocky? It's a problem that haunts them endlessly."

Manlike: "I have no time for your little prattles in my affairs, Stealth."

Stealth: "Well you do, since the underworld knows about your plans to go up against the Charmed Ones."

Manlike: "Don't worry about me; I have a plan that I assure you will work."

Stealth: "Let me guess, you plan on stealing on off their loved ones and set a trap for them."

Manlike: "How did you…?"

Stealth: "Because countless demons have tried that plan and have failed. The Charmed Ones aren't just like any other witches or where have you been for the past 8 years. The Source, Zankou, The Triad, and even the ultimate power were all destroyed by them. No demon in there right would try to go up against them, so do yourself a favor and leave them be."

Manlike: "But don't you see, with the underworld in free for months and The Charmed Ones won't be expecting an attack, which is perfect, time to attack them and catch them off guard. Why not join me?"

Stealth: "No, I'd rather keep my sanity and know my place thank you very much."

Manlike: "Suit yourself, but when I return with their heads, the underworld will declare me their new ruler and I will make a huge profit."

Manlike blinks out, while Stealth smiles.

Stealth: "Go with you plan, Maliek because I have a plan of my own that will shake this world and make it mine."

Stealth shimmers out.

**Act 2:**  
It's morning and Piper is cooking in the kitchen. Leo and Billie enter with their black robs, and grab something to eat.

Leo: "Hey, honey."

Leo kisses Piper.

Piper: "And where is our culprit."

Billie enters the kitchen.

Billie: "Hah, ha…very funny, since when is there such a thing as doing magical community service."

Piper: "Hey, we could have done worse like stripping away your powers but we all agreed this was a fair punishment for you, and you choose to accept it."

Billie: "Yeah, but that's before I ran into those miserable kids at magic school, yesterday, one of the students almost got my hair on fire."

Leo: "That's only because you weren't paying attention to the student you were working with."

Billie: "Well, I was I suppose to know the little creep would mix the potion wrong."

Phoebe enters.

Phoebe: "Hey, guys."

Billie: "Phoebe!"

Phoebe and Billie hug.

Leo: "Phoebe, welcome home."

Phoebe and Leo hug.

Billie: "So how was Paris, tell me all about, are the guys really cute?"

Leo: "Phoebe can tell us all about it once we get back from Magic School."

Billie: "Fine."

Leo and Billie leave the room.

Phoebe: "Morning."

Piper: "So how did you sleep?"  
Phoebe: "Great…are the boys still asleep?"

Piper: "Yes, and Paige is off helping one of her charges."

Phoebe: "Good…that's really good."

Piper: "Yes, it is…but are you?"

Phoebe: "I am, I mean why I wouldn't be."

Piper: "Well, last night we offer to relinquish our powers and you seemed resentful of the idea."

Phoebe pours herself some coffee.

Phoebe: "Well, it wasn't resentment, just concern."

Piper: "For what? Phoebe, you were practical jumping at the idea of a demon-free life, and now it's finally official, there's nothing to be concerned about…is there?"

Phoebe's phone rings and picks it up.

Phoebe: "Alright, I'll be in…bye. I'm late, talk about this later."

Piper: "Sure."

Phoebe leaves. Cuts to Paige orbbing into the apartment where a whitelighter's charge was killed.

Paige: "Ohh, Sarah I'm sorry."

Sarah: "Thank you for coming, Paige, I wouldn't have called if it wasn't urgent."

Paige: "Of course, what happened?"

Sarah: "My charge was murdered; I just don't understand why she didn't call for me."

Paige: "And I'm sure you tried, don't blame yourself, I learn that sometimes your charges…don't always…"

Paige looks at the witch's for head that has a strange symbol.

Paige: "What is that?"

Sarah: "That's why I called you? I was wondering if you ever encountered anything like this before."

Paige: "No I haven't…and…"

Paige checks out the charge's mouth.

Paige: "No wonder she couldn't call to you…her tongue was ripped out."

Cuts to Phoebe at work, she is trying to type up her new column when Elise comes in.

Elise: "Phoebe, I know you just came back from your little vacation, but do me favor, pick it up."

Phoebe: "Elise, I'm trying, there's just a lot on my mind right now."

Elise: "Well, get some Advil and get it moving."

Elise leaves the Phoebe's office with Phoebe looking frustrated. She takes piece of paper crumples it up and throws it at the door. Coop appears in a glowing pink heart as the paper hits him in the head.

Coop: "I was expecting a reaction, but not a paper hitting in the head."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry, honey…it's just I'm show busy, Elise wants me to make for the last 3 columns I missed, and I'm just trying to finish them all on time."

Coop: "Not even for a little break."

A bunch of roses appear in Coop's hands.

Coop: "Well, I know what will brighten up your day…how bought we go on a romantic picnic just the 2 of us."

Phoebe takes the flowers and puts them down.

Phoebe: "Coop, I would love to, I really would, but I haven't been at work in ages and I need to finish this."

Coop: "Okay…I guess…shouldn't take away from your work."

Phoebe: "Thank you."

Coop: "Even though, I prepared you favorites…chocolate covered strawberries with a nice salad covered with the finest dressing imported from Italy. And some nice Swedish cheese…"

Phoebe: "Emmmm that does sound delicious."

Coop: "And it would be horrible if that went to waste."

Phoebe: "Yes, it would. 20 minutes and we'll go."

Coop: "I'll meet you out front."

Coop disappears in a glowing pink heart. Cuts to Piper washing Chris and taking him out the bath when Paige orbs in.

Paige: "Hey."

Piper: "Hey, Henry just stopped by to remind you about dinner with his parents tonight."

Paige: "Yeah, I just got his message."

Piper: "So why are you here?"

Paige: "Because we have a problem…a warlock problem."

Piper: "You're kidding?"

Cuts to Phoebe and Coop having a picnic at the park.

Phoebe: "You are gonna get me into a heap of trouble, mister.

Coop: "Well it was either looking at moldy paper all day, or missing this fabulous set up."

Phoebe: "I just hope Elise doesn't kill me for leaving like that."

Coop: "Well, if she did she would have called by now."

Phoebe: "If she does, then I'll deal with it like I usually do, she needs more than I need her."

Coop gives her a bottle of wine and had his own.

Coop: "Let's drink to that."

They both drink.

Coop: "You know you said you had things on your mind, what did you mean?"

Phoebe: "You know…work and other things, it's not important."

Coop: "Well ever since you have been having those dreams, you seem worried more. Are…"

Phoebe: "No I don't have those dreams anymore, so don't worry about it."

Coop: "That's just it, you are? What is it Phoebe?"  
Phoebe: "It's just…"

Suddenly they hear a scream from afar.

Phoebe: "Uhh, why don't I go check on that and you stay here."

Phoebe runs off into the direction of the screaming, she goes to a nearby alley and finds a woman died.

Phoebe: "Oh no."

Manlike appears.

Manlike: "Oh no is right, witch."

Phoebe: "Let me guess, you wanna kill me, or haven't you warlocks got the hint?"

Manlike: "Well, I'm not like most warlocks."

Manlike lunges at Phoebe; she jumps and suddenly levitates into the air. She is shocked by the return of her power.

Manlike: "You can't stay up there for long."

He blinks away as Phoebe falls to the ground.

Phoebe: "Of all the times…to…"

Then Phoebe's empathy power kicks in and she can sense where the Maliek will attack next. He blinks behind her and Phoebe knocks out the knife then flips him to the ground. He blinks away to the end of the alley.

Manlike: "I under estimated you, Phoebe."

Phoebe: "What can I say, I'm unpredictable."

Manlike: "You might be, but is you boyfriend."

He blinks away, Phoebe then runs back to Coop. She runs back to the park to see Maliek blink away with Coop.

**Act 3:**  
In the underworld, Manlike plays with Coop's ring while Coop is in a cage.  
Manlike: "Now is it true that this ring can send a person or persons through time?"  
Coop: "Yeah, but the only way is works is through love, so not to be rude, but I can't imagine you being in love or anyone loving you."  
Manlike: "True, but once I get the powers I need, you and I will me going on a glorious time so I can change the outcome of the underworld and make me its ruler."  
Coop: "Sorry to be a pest in you plan, but any minute Phoebe and her sisters are gonna come bursting through down here, and they won't be happy with you putting me and this cage."  
Manlike: "And let them come, I have no worries."  
Coop: "Okay, so do know who the Charmed Ones are right?"  
Manlike: "Yes, and unlike my fellow cohorts, I have no fear of defeat."  
Coop: "Well, if you know how powerful they are, you should be, because I'm gonna be seating back and watching them blow ass all across the underworld."  
Manlike: "We'll see."  
Cuts back to the manor where, Piper is holding Chris and Paige looks through the book.  
Piper: "Find him or her yet?"  
Paige: "No. You know its funny how we've been flipping through this book for years and it's still hard for us to find some of the demons that pop up out of no where."  
Piper: "Well I was expecting after years of flipping that it would stop for awhile, serves us right for having a normal life for this long."  
Paige: "Well, it's not really our problem, it's mine. You don't have to do this with me Piper, I can handle this alone."  
Piper: "Well, what if you need the Power of 3?"  
Paige: "Well that's the good thing; we don't need the Power of 3 anymore. We're not to all powerful Charmed Ones, or at least we won't be after we relinquish our powers."  
Piper: "Well, I'm not so sure about that, too."  
Paige: "You think we shouldn't?"  
Piper: "No, but I think Phoebe does."  
Paige: "Well, she seemed fine with it last night."  
Piper: "Well, that's the thing, I don't think she was. I mean when I tried to talk about it again this morning, she was so quick to ignore the subject."  
Paige: "I don't get why she wouldn't after last year."  
Piper: "That's why I was thinking, which makes me think something happened to her while she was away and she's afraid to tell us."  
Paige: "Well, I guess we're going to have to wait for her to tell us because I just found him."  
We see a Manlike on the page of the book, just as Phoebe enters the attic.  
Phoebe: "I need to look at the book fast."  
Piper: "What happened?"  
Phoebe: "A warlock attacked me and took Coop."  
Piper: "What?"  
Paige: "Okay, I'm gonna go on a limb here, but was it him."  
Paige shows Phoebe the page.  
Phoebe: "Yes. How did you know?"  
Piper: "Looks like this just became more than just your problem."  
Phoebe: "We have to scry for Coop and find him."  
Paige: "But what I don't get is why he would take Coop?"  
Piper: "To lure us into a trap like always, I swear demons today are so predictable."  
Phoebe: "Well, trap or no trap, we need to get him back."  
Paige: "Well his going to expect to just barge in thoughtlessly, I think we're gonna need a better plan then that."  
Phoebe: "Well if he is making a trap for us, then we're just going to have to us it against him."  
Phoebe begins to walk out the attic.  
Piper: "Where are you going?"  
Phoebe: "I have potions to make, you guys wait here."  
Paige and Piper look at each other. Cuts back to the underworld with Coop and Manlike.  
Manlike: "What is taking her so long? I would have expected her show already."  
Coop: "You shouldn't insult Phoebe's intelligence, she obviously knows this is a trap, she won't just walk into it."  
Manlike: "Well then I guess I'm going to have to give her more of a reason to come then."  
Coop: "Really and what's that."  
Manlike takes out his knife.  
Coop: "What are you doing?"  
Manlike: "I'm going to send the Charmed One a piece of her lover's body. Let me ask you, do you Cupids bleed?"  
Coop: "No, not really."  
Manlike: "Ahhh, no that's gonna take the fun out of it."  
As Manlike approaches Coop's cage, Manlike is kicked down by Phoebe from behind.  
Phoebe: "Coop, are you okay?"  
Coop: "No…Phoebe, don't!"  
When Phoebe touches his cage, she is trapped herself in another cage. Manlike gets up and laughs.  
Manlike: "So much for her intelligence."

Act 4:  
Phoebe and Coop are now both trapped in the underworld with Manlike!!!

Manlike: "My, my, Out of all the years...I would have never thought I would have caught a Charmed One!!! All powerful, plentiful, full of energy that could bring wonders to..."

Phoebe: "Okay, I kind of heard all of this before so could you get to the point!!!"

Manlike: "Alright, then...after I kill you; I should be powerful enough to defeat your other sisters!!!"

Phoebe: "How do you know my sisters aren't already here?? How do know if you kill me that you'll be strong enough? Seems like your hesitant?"

Coop: "Yeah, I told him that too!!!"

Manlike laughs menacingly, turns to Coop's cage with his knife.

Manlike: "Then, I guess I'll start with your boyfriend."

Phoebe: "No the hell you won't!"

Phoebe kicks Manlike down! Phoebe than astral projects out! Manlike gets up!

Manlike: "You won't make a fool out of me!!!"

Manlike blinks out!!! Cuts to in the manor, Manlike blinks in!!!

Manlike: "Where are you, witch?"

Phoebe comes out!!!

Phoebe: "Took you long enough!!!"

Manlike: "I'm going to rip you in half, suck you dry!!!"

Manlike throws lighting at Phoebe, but she than astral projects out before it hits her!!! Paige then is behind Manlike!!!

Paige: "Looks like you missed there!!"

Manlike: "hhhaaaww!!!"

Manlike prepares to throw his big sharp knife...

Paige: "Knife!!!"

The knife disappears in orbs and reappears in Paige's hand!!!

Paige: "Thanks for the knife!!!"

Paige orbs out!!!

Manlike: "What in the hell is going on!!!"

Piper astral projects on the stairs!!!

Piper: "Come up stairs and you'll find out!!!"

Piper astral projects out!!! Manlike eyes are filled with rage and then he blinks to the attic!!! He is shocked to see 2 sets of Charmed Ones standing beside both of him!!!

Paige and Paige: "Surprise!!!"

Manlike looks in confusion and fear!!!

Cuts to Stealth in Phoebe's room, he goes through her draws...then cuts back to the attic!!!

Manlike: "How can this be...Six of You?"

Phoebe and Phoebe: "Anything is possible with little magic!!!"

Piper: "Since we, ourselves and us are all together, let's take care business!!!"

Manlike: "No...noooo...nooooo!!"

Piper freezes him!!! All Six of them chant

Paiges, Pipers, and Phoebes: "Warlock standing before us now, May you crumble may you bow. With the power of 3 times 3, No more evil for you shall there be!!!"

Manlike unfreezes and begins to scream as his body fills with fire, and then he explodes!!! Piper, Paige, and Phoebe astral selves disappear leaving only them in the attic!!!

Paige: "Now, that was vanquishing!!!"

Piper: "Got to admit it Phoebe that was great plan!!!"

Phoebe: "Coop, OMG, his still down there!!!"

Paige: "Don't worry sweetie, I'll get him!!!"

Paige orbs out!!! Camera zooms into Paige's orbs than we see the night sky full of stars. We see the manor and them see inside where Phoebe is drinking some tea by the fire, when Piper and Paige join her.

Piper: "Hey."

Paige: "Whatchu doin'?"

Phoebe: "Just thinking. What's up?"

Piper: "Just checking on you, so how's Coop doin'?"

Phoebe: "Ohh, his fine, it'll take a lot more than a warlock to shake him up."

Piper: "We'll that great."

Paige and Piper look concerned and Phoebe sees it.

Phoebe: "Okay, something tells me that wasn't the question you wanted to ask me."

Paige: "Well, we want to know what wrong with you."

Phoebe: "I told you guys, I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about."

Piper: "You see, now you're lying and so spill it."

Paige: "Come on Pheebs, we're gonna find out one way or another."

Phoebe: "Okay…just promise you guys won't freak out."

Piper: "That depends on what you have to tell us."

Phoebe: "Well, today when I was fighting Manlike, one moment I'm kicking and punching away and the next I'm levitating again."

Paige: "Wait, you got you levitation back?"

Phoebe: "Not just that, but my empathy, too."

Piper: "Well of all the times to get those back…it's not like your good need them anytime soon."

Phoebe: "Actually I might, you see during my vacation, all of a sudden I kept getting this recurring nightmare."

Paige: "Nightmare?"

Phoebe: "More like a premonition."

Piper: "Of what?"

Phoebe: "I see innocents being sacrificed, lighting, fire, death around me, and then a shadow figure is walking toward me closer and closer until the premonition ends."

Piper: "And are sure this a premonition of the future?"

Phoebe: "Of course, I think I can tell the difference after all these years."

Paige: "Maybe it's you dreams just telling you that demons will always be there, but it's not our time to fight them anymore."

Phoebe: "I wish that were true and I tried to believe that, too. But this premonition was strong and it was deep foreshadowing of what's to come. And this thing is powerful, soulless, and I felt like it was about to destroy anything in its path."

Piper: "I don't believe it."

Phoebe: "Well, believe it, because as much as it pains me to saw it, our destiny is far from over. And whatever is coming, we need to be on guard or there will be no lives for us after it's over or for anyone else."

Piper and Paige sit in silence as they look at Phoebe worried. The fire continues to burn as things zoom out of focus.

Goes dark, ending Credits!!!

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
